


Thank you and I love you

by somewhatdecent



Series: Sleeping With The Demon Brothers [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Literal Sleeping Together, Other, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhatdecent/pseuds/somewhatdecent
Summary: When MC couldn't sleep so Lucifer offers his help
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Sleeping With The Demon Brothers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919182
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115





	Thank you and I love you

It was already past midnight in Devildom but the human was still wide awake. They had been working on a paper that was due soon and lost track of time. They stretched their arms out and over their head, deciding that they were at a good stopping point. They turned off the lamp on the desk and left the room to be illuminated by the moonlight and laid underneath the covers. They were tired but for some reason, they just couldn’t sleep. Every minute felt like it was dragging on for hours and they weren’t getting any sleepier. A frustrated sigh escaped their lips as they sat up. 

_ “Maybe a glass of water will help,”  _ they thought as they made their way out of the dark room. The hallway was dark, as expected. Only two rooms seemingly had their lights on, Levi and Lucifer. Levi, of course, was binging another series that night. The human frowned, Lucifer had been overworking himself since a bunch of students caused chaos in the school and trouble always equal more paperwork. They wished he would take a break, not just from his paperwork but also from acting as a parental figure for his brothers. 

“What are you doing up so late?” A deep voice said behind them. They turned their head to face Lucifer, who was crossing his arms.

“I couldn’t sleep,” they said. Lucifer’s face softened, realizing that they were on the same boat. 

“So where were you going?” Lucifer questioned.

“Kitchen; maybe a glass of water will help,” the human answer, shrugging.

“Why don’t you accompany me instead?” he offered. Truly, he had no malicious intent or naughty thoughts. The two just wanted to get some good night’s rest as it was a school night and they were both exhausted. The human only nodded in response. Lucifer let a small smile slip for only a moment but it was there long enough for them to see it.

_ “I wish you’d smile more.”  _ They kept that thought to themself though.

The two entered Lucifer’s room, immediately turning off the lights the moment they passed the switch. He led his human to the bed, letting them find a comfortable position under his blanket before finding his own place next to them. Lucifer felt the human pull themself closer to his body. Soon enough, he faintly felt their breath on his chest. He was so sure they heard his heart racing but he paid no mind to it. He felt their warmth spread across his soul. It felt as if the feathers of an angel’s wings were wrapped around his body. It was both a familiar yet different feeling.

“Lucifer?”

“I thought you were trying to sleep?” Silence washed over them again. The two were getting drowsier by the second but they just couldn’t let go of their consciousness just yet. 

“Lucifer,” came out barely as a whisper. The eldest demon hummed in response, hugging the human closer to his chest.

“Take a break every once in a while.”

“You know I have to finish work quickly.”

“Why?”

“So I can take care of all of you.”

“But I’m here and so is everyone else.”

“So?”

“So we can help you if you need it.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Then we’ll stay beside you and keep you company.”

“You really are a strange human.”

“...”

“You’ve fallen asleep already?”

“...”

“Thank you and… I love you.”


End file.
